


Casinos, Memories, And Some Pain

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i dont even ship jack and timothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Jack didn't die with the Warrior, like everyone thought. He instead hid at his casino, where he came across a face he thought he'd never see again. And after that, he never did.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 9





	Casinos, Memories, And Some Pain

**Author's Note:**

> i dont ship jackothy but i had this idea and had to write it

Handsome Jack stumbled out into the plaza, looking around. After the decimation of those damn vault hunters breaking into his casino and wrecking the place in the name of Moxxi, he was almost scared he'd be caught. He chuckled, like he'd actually get killed. They tried once and failed, why would it be different this time? He just had to fake being a body double, that was his scapegoat. But he didn't get caught, so he was safe. 

Not for long, though. The vault hunters would be returning soon, and with Moxxi in tow. He needed to find a way off. All the ships were either broken or overrun with god-knows-what, but he needed something.

He made his way through the area, taking in the artificial sunlight and air while it lasted. He heard a noise-- someone moving-- and ducked off behind a pillar, cautiously peaking out. It could've been another one of those psychos, or a haywire bouncer-bot. Either way, it probably wanted Jack dead. He looked out, desperate to get a glance at the potential threat.

He almost gasped, throwing a hand over his mouth and hiding himself again. He heard the person stop moving and yell out "who's there!?" The voice was too familiar. Jack was reminded of conversations over brunch and of whispers under the covers, memories he wanted gone.

"Show yourself!" The person yelled.

Jack remembered that voice. He remembered how their lips curled around his name, and how they melded with his own, so many times. The touch of their hand on his cheek, their face against his chest. 

"Show yourself before I start shooting!" The person yelled again.

Jack gulped and slowly stepped out, his hands held up in front of his chest. He smiled as the person gasped and nearly dropped their gun.

"Hey, Timmy." Jack said. He was relieved to see a familiar, not-murderous face.

Timothy Lawrence nearly dropped his gun, then he did. He threw it down and rushed to Jack, who couldn't help himself and ran to his body double. They grabbed onto each other immediately, pulling the other into a tight hug. Jack's head fell against Timothy's shoulder, he was already crying.

"Oh my god, Timothy, I can't believe you're alive." Jack mumbled, gripping tightly onto the other's jacket.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Tim cried. "I mean, Lilith shot you in the face!"

"It was a double, they actually fell for it!"

Timothy laughed softly. Jack felt his heart jump in his throat, he missed that laugh. That innocent, beautiful laugh. 

Jack then became worried. "Tim, if you're here… The vault hunters, they're gonna be coming for us. We've gotta get out of here."

He went to pull away, but Timothy pulled him back and continued hugging him. "I know. Just, let us have this moment."

Jack wanted to say no, he knew he would regret every wasted second. But he couldn't turn away from Timothy. He let himself lean into the man, let himself relax for a moment. 

"Oh, Jack…" Tim whispered, his lips almost touching Jack's ear. 

The man shuddered and smiled. "Yes?"

Timothy's voice was suddenly low as he dropped the innocent act. "You never should have come here."

Jack barely had a chance to react before he felt a knife in his back. He let out a strangled cry as pain shot through his body. He lurched forward, almost pushing Timothy back, and grabbed onto the man's shoulders. His fingers dug into the thick fabric of the other's coat.

Timothy pulled the knife out, letting it clatter to the ground. He pushed Jack off of him, where he fell against the cement. A new wave of pain made Jack cry out. He looked up at Timothy, and watched a few other faces walk out from their hiding spots in the shadows. 

At the helm, Mad Moxxi. And she sure as hell was mad. She had fire in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Heya, sugar. Bet you didn't expect to see me here." She said. Timothy walked up next to her, having picked up his gun from a few yards away. Moxxi glanced at Timothy, before walking off. "Finish him off, Timothy."

Jack's eyes welled with tears as he looked up at the man he used to-- and still did-- love. He tried to reach up at him, but Timothy kicked his hand away.

"Timmy, why?" Jack barely got out.

Timothy unclasped his mask, revealing the dark scars on his face. He then leaned down, getting close to Jack and putting his gun against his throat.

"Because you made me a monster."

That was the last thing-- the real last thing-- that Handsome Jack ever heard. Then a gunshot, and Timothy dropped the gun. He let it fall on the dead man's chest, and he stepped away. Timothy looked down at the body. He almost felt bad, then remembered everything Jack did, and he smiled.

"You comin', sugar?" Moxxi yelled, already heading off for the ship with the vault hunters at her sides. Timothy nodded and ran off to join them, there was no way in hell he was getting left behind again.


End file.
